Changes in Life
by i.don'tMiSS
Summary: Vacation in Konohagakure! Along with the Sand Siblings? Full Summary inside [Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina]
1. Daily Routine

**Yo, people! This is my first fan-fic, so be nice please! This story is based on my all-time favorite anime Naruto and the pairings I really, really adore, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and NaruHina! Yep for me, these pairings RULZ! Hope you like and enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I really wish…If ever I owned it…**

**Summary: **(Two years from the actual Naruto). The Naruto gang is contented with their lives; it was perfect and their village is totally at peace. Almost all of them have changed and differs. But what happens when they got a vacation and along with the Sand-Nins? Will their lives be change into better ways or will it not?

**Pairings (actual):** SasuSaku, NejiTen (Might be main), ShikaIno, NaruHina, Votes and requests accepted….

**Triangle Pairings (possible):** SasuTenNeji, HinaNaruSaku, KibaSakuSasu, ShinoTenNeji, GaaSakuSasu, GaaTenNeji, InoShikaTem, KanTenNeji, KibaHinaNaru

**Square Pairings (most of friendships):** SasuTenNejiGaa, GaaSakuSasuKiba, InoShikaSakuTem

**Keys:** "talking", _'thoughts'

* * *

_

**Changes of Life

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Daily Routine**

It was one beautiful January morning in Konoha. It was snowing and still winter. The cold but gentle bliss whistled through out the village.

Hatake Kakashi's team's Daily Routine…

"Geeeeeeezzzzzzz…. How many times should we have to wake up early in the morning just to wait for that Perverted-sensei?" asked a sleepy Naruto.

Sakura yawned and screamed, "And to tell that he's always LATE…it will be like this FOREVER! I mean, FOREVER for goodness sake!"

Sasuke just sighed, "Stop your whining Dobe…."

Naruto snarled, "What did you say, Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "YOU TWO! STOP THAT NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" she practically shouted to her teammates.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped, "Dobe…" muttered Sasuke.

"Bastard…." muttered Naruto.

'POOF!'

And our beloved Kaka-kun came, "Yo!"

"YOUR LAAAAAAATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura directly at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi wiped his face, "Ahem, sorry, sorry, I just got held up by this cute little puppy and―"

"LIIIIAAAAAR!" shouted Naruto and Sakura again.

"Okay, okay! Now, let's train shall we? It'll be hard when it's snowing but let's try our best!" said Kakashi.

"Hn…" replied Sasuke.

"Okie!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"YOSHAAAA!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled, "Now, now, Sasuke train with Sakura and Naruto with me…."

Sakura stooped dead on her tracks and freaked out, "WHAT! WHY ME! WHY CAN'T I TRAIN WITH YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI! OR WITH NARUTO!"

Sasuke was surprised at Sakura's actions; sure Sakura has stopped drooling over him when he was brought back from Orochimaru who was minding his own business right now and Itachi who went back to Konoha but why freak out? Then Kakashi spoke up, "Sorry Sakura…but you two should train together!"

Sakura pouted, "Fine…."

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura, be ready…."

Sakura smiled, "Sure Sasuke-kun…"

Kakashi smiled looking at the two and turned to Naruto, "HEY! Naruto! Let's go!"

Naruto nodded and went over to Kakashi, "I'm REEEEEEEEADYYYYY!"

(They're all wearing winter clothes…. Details on next chapter.)

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai's team's Daily Routine…

"Go to your places!" yelled Kurenai.

"HAI!" yelled her students.

So they started their training; Hinata with Kurenai, Kiba along with Akamaru with Shino.

(Nothing much happened huh? So they're also wearing winter clothes…details next chapter.)

* * *

Maito Gai's team's Daily Routine…

"YOOOOOOOOSSHHSH! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! LET'S GET TO TRAINING!" yelled Gai to his students.

"HAI! GAI-SENSEI!" yelled Lee back.

And so the whatever-background appeared…

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And tears went streaming down their faces.

On the other side…

Neji and Tenten sweat dropped then Tenten shook her head, "Idiots…." she muttered and walked to the other tree and sat down leaning on it. Neji looked at his female teammate and glared at Gai and Lee.

Gai looked at his other students, "NEJI! TENTEN! COME ALONG!" Then he noticed that Tenten was no longer beside Neji, "WHERE IS OUR BEAUTIFUL KUNOICHI, THE FLOWER OF KONOHA!" he asked/yelled worriedly then a kunai ran past a millimeter his head cutting some strands of his bowl-cupped shaped shiny black 'ugly' hair.

Lee gasped dramatically, "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai blinked, "OMG! WHO DID THAT!"

Neji smirked, "Hn…."

"I am not a flower!" hissed Tenten taking her kunai with chakra strings back to her pouch which caused Lee and Gai turn around to see Tenten nearby a tree.

"AH! TENTEN! YOUR YOUTH HAS FINALLY RISEN!" shouted Gai crying dramatically.

"TENTEN! MY DEAR CHOCOLATE!" shouted Lee spreading his arms for a hug which Tenten tied with her newly invented weapon AKA (chakra) ropes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Lee like a little school-girl getting harassed by a disgusting monster.

Gai's eyes widened, "MY DEAR LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI! THAT WAS TOUCHING!"

Tenten released Lee who fell down hard on the ground and went back to her sitting stop under her favorite tree, "Damn…" she said annoyingly.

Neji sat beside Tenten, "That was new…"

Tenten glanced at Neji, "Yes, I know…it's too boring here…if there's no training today, I'm off!"

She was about to stand up when Neji pulled her left arm back down, "Stay…I'll train with you…." he said emotionlessly.

Tenten sighed, "Right…."

After a few minutes of waiting for Gai and Lee to finish their 'business' the two of them trained together alone at their training grounds while Gai and Lee went off to run 10,990 laps around Konoha, do 7,667 push-ups, 9,900 kicks, and 5,609 punches (Aren't you proud of them? Not…).

(They're also wearing winter clothes….Details on next chapter.)

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma's team's Daily Routine…

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUU!" screeched a very angry Ino.

Shikamaru flew away up the sky through his beloved clouds as he opened his eyes and closed it again smiling, "Ho-ho…peace…at last…." at least, that's what he thinks so.

He went back with hurting his butt apparently, caused by Yamanaka Ino who was fuming with fire surrounding her, "GET.YOUR.LAZY.ASS.TO.TRAIN.RIGHT.NOW." she said murderously.

"Y-yes ma'am!" replied Shikamaru rubbing his butt while hurrying to train.

Chouji snickered while eating his 'Calbee Potato Chips', "He-he! –munch- -munch-, THAT WAS COOL INO!" he said excitedly.

Ino smiled cheerfully at Chouji, "REALLY!"

"Yeah!" Chouji replied.

"Do you want me to do that to you too?" asked Ino still smiling.

Chouji sweat dropped, "Uh-uh, no! I'm fine! I'm still eating my chips too!" he said nervously.

Ino smiled sweetly, "SURE!" and she went back to her training kicking dummies with Shikamaru punching dummies, "How troublesome…" he muttered and just a second, a shuriken ran past him, "What did you say?" Ino asked sweetly…too sweet.

Shikamaru gulped, "N-nothing, Ino…!"

"Okay!" said Ino.

Asuma sighed but smiled with his cigarette in his mouth, "Never change…." he said.

(Not much happened…they're also wearing winter clothes…for details on next chapters.)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, hope this chapter is not boring and you enjoyed reading it! I accept flames people but nice ones! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! By the way, I'll tell the characters in this story and their ages but only that is in THIS chapter.

**Characters:**

**Uzumaki Naruto- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin, Haruno Sakura- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin/Training to be a Medic-nin, Uchiha Sasuke- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin, Hatake Kakashi- Jounin/Former ANBU (but not now)**

**Yuuhi Kurenai- Jounin, Inuzuka Kiba- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin, Hyuuga Hinata- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin, Aburame Shino- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin**

**Rock Lee- 15 yrs. old- Jounin, Shinozaki Tenten- 15 yrs. old- Jounin, Hyuuga Neji- 15 yrs. old- Jounin, Maito Gai- Jounin**

**Sarutobi Asuma- Jounin, Akimichi Chouji- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin, Yamanaka Ino- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin, Nara Shikamaru- 14 yrs. old- Chuunin**

I'll include other characters too and yes, I invented Tenten's surname and she has a bloodline and clan; more about the characters' clans will be revealed on next chapters. I won't give any information about the Jounins' ages even though I know it, okay? And, yes, most of them are ANBUs and Jounins at young ages. They all had become really strong from the past them and the Jounins remained Jounins; they're the all-top Shinobis in Konohagakure.

I hope you like the pairings 'coz it's going to stay like that but I accept requests and votes! I know there are a lot of pairings…-sigh- too troublesome.

**Don't Forget To REVIEW Please!

* * *

**

-Blossoms of Spring-

* * *


	2. Meeting?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I really wish…If ever I owned it…**

**Summary:**The Naruto gang is contented with their lives; it was perfect and their village is totally at peace. Almost all of them have changed and differs, but their teams never changed. But what happens when they got a vacation and along with the Sand-Nins? Will their lives be change into better ways or will it not?

**Pairings (actual):** SasuSaku, NejiTen (Main), ShikaIno, NaruHina, Votes and requests accepted….

**Pairings (Temporarily): **SasuTen, GaaSaku, KibaHina

**Triangle Pairings (possible):** SasuTenNeji, HinaNaruSaku, KibaSakuSasu, ShinoTenNeji, GaaSakuSasu, GaaTenNeji, InoShikaTem, KanTenNeji, KibaHinaNaru

**Square Pairings (most of friendships):** SasuTenNejiGaa, GaaSakuSasuKiba, InoShikaSakuTem

**Keys:** "talking", _'thoughts'

* * *

_

**Changes of Life

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Meeting?

* * *

**

After training, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji went at the 'Amakuri' and drank some 'Amakuri Juice' with Asuma.

"Mmm…! This is really delicious! Ne, what do you think Chouji? Shikamaru? Sensei?" asked a smiling Ino while drinking her juice.

Asuma smiled, "Of course, Ino!"

Chouji grinned, "Yeah! It fits with my chips too!"

Shikamaru just sighed, "Yeah, sure…so troubleso―"

Just in a split second, Ino was in front of Shikamaru cracking her knuckles, "Did I hear something? Shika-kun?" asked Ino VERY sweetly.

Shikamaru gulped, "U-um, no Ino-chan!"

Ino smiled, "Good, 'coz I thought you said something _really_ nice, Shika-kun!"

Chouji laughed, "That was cool! But since when did you call Shikamaru 'Shika-kun', Ino?" he asked bewilderedly.

Ino blushed, "Shut up, Chouji!"

Chouji laughed even more but as he did, he felt an evil aura near him. Chouji stopped laughing at once, "Th-that was cool, Ino!"

Ino smiled, "Thanks!"

Asuma chuckled, "And since when did you call Ino 'Ino-chan', Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru blushed and turned away, "Troublesome…."

Ino giggled and asked, "Asuma-sensei, do we have any mission today?"

"Oh! Thanks for remembering Ino! We have to go to the Hokage's tower after this, okay?" said a smiling Asuma.

"Hai, Asuma-sensei!" said Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

* * *

After training, Kurenai's team, along with her went to 'Ichiraku Ramen'. 

"N-ne, K-Kiba-kun h-how is A-Akamaru d-doing? A-and w-what a-ab-about y-you-your b-bugs?" asked Hinata smiling warmly.

Kiba grinned, "Akamaru's doing fine!"

Shino nodded his head, "My bugs are doing fine…."

Hinata smiled back, "O-okay…I'm glad!"

Kurenai smiled, "Now, now, after you eat your meal, we have to go to the Hokage, okay?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!" replied her students.

* * *

Kakashi's team along with him finished training and also headed at the Ichiraku Ramen. There, they saw Kurenai's team. 

"OOOOOOOI! KURENAI-SENSEI! HINATA-CHAAAAN! KIBA! AKMARU! SHINO!" shouted a loud-mouth Naruto while waving his right hand.

Sakura gave Naruto his beloved bonk on his head, "AT LEAST BE QUIET!" she shouted.

Sasuke smirked, "Still the same, Unsura-Tonkachi…."

Naruto ignored him and headed to Kurenai's team mostly headed to Hinata who blushed madly and smiled, "G-g-good a-a-a-af-aftern-noo-noon, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned like a fox, "Good afternoon, Hinata-chaaaaaaaan!"

Shino nodded while Kiba greeted, "HEY!"

Sakura and Sasuke appeared and waved (well, Sakura did…), "Hello everyone!" Sakura greeted while Sasuke nodded as his greeting.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"Hm…so, you didn't forget about the Hokage, did you?" asked Kurenai to Kakashi.

"Nope! Don't worry, we'll not be late!" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"You better not be!" said Kurenai.

* * *

When Gai's team finished training and Gai and Lee went back, Neji and Tenten sat under a tree while Lee and Gai kicked some logs. 

"GAI-SENSEI! WHAT TIME ARE WE GOING AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!" asked the ever-so-loud Lee.

Neji snap his head up while Tenten glanced at the two drinking her water.

"AHH! THANK YOU FOR REMEMBERING MY LEE! WE WILL BE THERE SOON AS **NEJITEN** FINISHED THEIR **LOVE RELATION **BUSINESS!" shouted Gai.

"THAT WAS GREAT, GAI-SENSEI!" replied an over-enthusiastic Lee.

Tenten spat out her water and Neji dropped his water jug. They were shocked at the 'name' and the 'business' Gai said (Gai surely is in trouble…).

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled a furious Tenten though she was still sitting.

Neji remained silent, "Hn, non-sense…."

"ISN'T IT REALLY A NICE NAME! NEJITEN, NEJITEN, NEJITEN! AHHH! THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE PREVAILS!" Gai practically shouted.

"GAI-SENSEI! THAT WAS REALLY AWESOME!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

"LEEEEE!"

And the two insane green people―er, beasts hugged each other. However, a kunai broke their bond.

"You disgust me!" said a fuming Tenten.

Neji smirked closing his eyes, "Pathetic…."

Gai and Lee looked at Tenten and then Neji and both smiled, "AAH! MY BEAUTIFUL LIGHT AND MY HANSOME SHADOW! YOU TWO HAVE FINALLY FINISHED YOUR BUSINESS!" Gai shouted. Neji and Tenten twitched madly.

"GAI-SENSEI! AREN'T NEJITEN NICE! THEY'RE GIVING SOME TIME TO US!" Lee shouted.

In a split of second, Gai and Lee were pinned to a nearby tree; courtesy of Shinozaki Tenten.

"Who said we were?" asked Tenten angrily.

"AAAHH! GAI-SENSEI! THEY'RE GOING TO CONTINUE THEIR LOVE RELATION BUSINESS!" panicked Lee.

"NNNNNOOOOO! NEJI, TENTEN! WHAT ABOUT YOUR YOUTH!" screamed a frightened Gai.

That made it even more worst! Gai and Lee now have two kunais formed of 'x' through their necks. They sobbed and sobbed until they shut up and Tenten released them, but that was after 30 minutes. Neji remained silent the whole time watching the incident; he wanted to laugh his ass off but he knows he can't 'coz that'll be really out of character for him…really way off from him.

Gai finally cleared his throat, "Ahem, as you know, we should really head to the Hokage now…."

"Wow…that was the first time Gai ever become quite…." Tenten muttered sarcastically.

Neji who was now beside her grunted, "Hn…."

"GAI-SENSEI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" asked a terrified Lee.

"AHEM! SORRY ABOUT THAT, LEE!" shouted Gai again.

"THAT'S OKAY!" Lee shouted back smiling widely.

"OKAY! LET'S GO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" shouted Gai and Lee, Tenten, and Neji followed him.

* * *

The teams arrived at the Hokage's tower at the same time and were surprised to see each other. 

"EH! EH! What's happening datte-bayo!" asked a fox-looking Naruto.

"Eh? Why is everyone here?" asked Kiba while Akamaru barked.

"SAKURA! HINATA! TENTEN-SAN!" screamed Ino.

"INO!" screamed Sakura back as they hugged each other.

"He-hello! I-Ino-chan, S-Sakura-chan, T-Tenten-neesan!" Hinata said smiling.

"Hi! And Yamanaka, no need to respect me as 'Tenten-san'; 'Tenten' is fine…." Tenten said smiling.

"OKIE!" said Ino and Sakura as they hugged Hinata and drag Tenten into them who turned blue with Hinata.

Tenten coughed, "Ahem, release me at once…I-I can't breathe!"

Hinata started choking, "Sa-Sakura-chan! I-I-Ino-chan!"

"OH SORRY!" chorused the blonde and the bubblegum as they release Tenten and Hinata.

Then Naruto grinned, "Hey! What about us! Don't we get a hug too!" he asked, only to earn a bonk from Sakura.

"OUCH! What was that for, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said rubbing his head while everyone sweat dropped.

"For being a dork!" Sakura screeched angrily. Ino laughed madly rolling on the floor, Hinata giggled, while Tenten blinked.

"OMG! I CAN'T B-B-B-B-BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ino hysterically.

Tenten shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…Come on dear, stand up!" she said while lending a hand to Ino. Everyone except for the girls was surprised at how Tenten called Ino motherly-like.

"Thanks, Tenten-chan!" Ino said smiling and still giggling.

"TENTEN! MY DEAR CHOCOLATE! YOUR YOUTH HAS RISENED AGAIN! AAAH! WHAT A GREAT ATTITUDE THAT WAS!" Gai shouted happily. Everyone looked at Gai weirdly.

Tenten glared at Gai, "Gai…sensei, shut up…." she hissed; she had some difficulty saying 'sensei'.

Sakura smiled and tapped Tenten's shoulder, "Tenten-chan! How's your last Jounin mission that Tsunade-Sama gave you?" she asked that caught everyone's attention.

"Right…thanks for remembering…wanna come with me and give the information to Tsunade-Sama?" asked Tenten smiling back.

"Sure! Why not?" asked Sakura and Tenten and she knocked to the Hokage's office only to hear no response.

"What's up with her again?" asked Sakura annoyingly.

"Probably dozing off again…." Tenten also said annoyingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let's wake her up!"

"WAIT! How are you going to do that!" asked Naruto.

"Yeah! And what about that last mission of Ten-chan!" asked Lee.

Tenten twitched, "Lee, my real name's Tenten!"

"Okay!" said Lee afraid of Tenten's wrath.

Sakura then smirked, "We have our methods…"

Tenten smirked back, "Ready?"

"Sure!"

The others waited patiently and looked at Tenten and Sakura, but neither of them moved, "Hey! You're not even moving!" said Kiba.

"Darn! Shut it, Kiba!" said Ino.

"Y-you'll s-see wha-what'll happen!" said Hinata.

"You know it too!" asked Naruto.

"Of course, idiot!" said Ino.

"B-but neither of them are moving!" protested Lee.

"J-just wait and s-see…." said Hinata. All of them (except Hinata and Ino) are actually really confused of what Tenten and Sakura were doing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello people! This is the second chappie! I hope you like it, though I know it's pretty weird even I don't have any idea what's going to happen (LOL)…and thank you very much for your reviews! I'm going to try updating as soon as possible I can! Again, don't forget to **REVIEW **please! Sorry about the details of the 'winter clothes'. Unfortunately, just read the next chapters; details might be in the next chapter. I hope to find a lot of reviews! You make me guys happy! I added some pairings too.

* * *

-Blossoms of Spring-


	3. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I really wish…If ever I owned it…**

**Summary:**The Naruto gang is contented with their lives; it was perfect and their village is totally at peace. Almost all of them have changed and differs, but their teams never changed. But what happens when they got a vacation and along with the Sand-Nins? Will their lives be change into better ways or will it not?

**Pairings (actual):** SasuSaku, NejiTen (Might be main), ShikaIno, NaruHina, Votes and requests accepted….

**Pairings (Temporarily): **SasuTen, GaaSaku

**Triangle Pairings (possible):** SasuTenNeji, HinaNaruSaku, KibaSakuSasu, ShinoTenNeji, GaaSakuSasu, GaaTenNeji, InoShikaTem, KanTenNeji, KibaHinaNaru

**Square Pairings (most of friendships):** SasuTenNejiGaa, GaaSakuSasuKiba, InoShikaSakuTem

**Pentagon Pairings:** SasuGaaSakuOCKiba

**Hexagon Pairings:**SasuShinoGaaTenNejiKan

**Keys:** "talking", _'thoughts'

* * *

_

**Changes of Life

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Mission…**

Tenten and Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's office. They focus on their chakra; since they control chakra wisely, they can do whatever they want.

Everyone watched in silence, "What the hell are they doing!" asked Kiba.

"I told you to shut up!" Ino said.

"P-please w-wait p-p-atiently!" said Hinata.

"Kuchiyose: Henge!" Tenten and Sakura summoned together while gathering chakra in their right hands.

"What happened!" asked Naruto. Then, in a split of second…

BAM!

CRASH!

SCREECH!

Loud crashes were heard from inside.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" screamed Naruto and Lee.

"WHAT IN SHINOBI'S NAME ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" shouted Tsunade from inside her office obviously, throwing things. Everyone sweat dropped.

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other, "I think this'll be enough…." Tenten said.

"Yeah…I think so too…." said Sakura laughing nervously.

Ino and Hinata giggled, "You have gone too far!"

Tenten and Sakura released their chakras and cleared their throats, "Let's go in. We're in trouble though…." they said in unison.

"WAIT! But how!" asked Lee.

"How? What do you mean by how?" asked Sakura scowling.

"Well…she's dangerous right now…!" said Naruto.

"Don't worry, we just released Jiraiya-sama…." said Tenten reaching for the knob.

"I knew you did that!" laughed Ino.

"I-I b-bet Tsu-Tsunade-sama will warn you again…." said Hinata giggling.

"WHAT! YOU SUMMONED ERO-SENNIN!" screamed Naruto.

"Um…yes?" said Sakura.

"No need to point the obvious…." muttered Tenten as she turned the knob and she and Sakura entered followed by the others.

"WHERE IS THAT PERVERTED-ASSHOLE!" screamed Tsunade.

Everyone sweat dropped and Shizune spoke, "Ahem…Tsunade-sama, they have come!"

Tsunade looked around and spotted the Naruto gang along with the Jounins (Too troublesome to write the names….), "AH! You finally have come! I've been waiting for you!"

Everyone sweat dropped again but they bowed politely.

"By the way! Did any of you saw that Jiraiya!" asked Tsunade. Everyone except Shizune turned to Sakura and Tenten.

Tenten and Sakura laughed nervously, "U-Um…no Tsunade-sama…."

Tsunade looked at them suspiciously and realizations dawned to her, "SAKU! TEN! THAT WAS REALLY BRILLIANT WASN'T IT!" she started sweetly while Sakura and Tenten nodded their heads and Tsunade continued, "Now, can I give you your special presents?"

Sakura and Tenten shook their heads, "U-uhm…thank you for the offer but we do not really need it…!" they said together nervously. The others watched.

"You know, I have prepared something for you two, my dear girls!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama…um…you see…it's really rude to not ACCEPT your present but…we rather not…'coz you know when we passed the road of life a grandma told us something about not receiving gifts today, for it will be a susceptible day…!" Sakura said quickly in one breath but everyone heard it clearly and sweat dropped while Kakashi chuckled, "My student really learns something from me!" he said happily.

Tenten was about to speak at the same time as Sakura but then she twitched when she heard her friend make a nonsense excuse, "Sakura…that was very…sly…." she said.

Sakura grinned, "HELL YEAH!"

Tsunade smiled at them, "Well…too bad…I'm not able to give you my special present…! Let's just get started about the mission, shall we?" she asked laughing madly. Everyone sweat dropped again…oh what a Hokage…. Sakura and Tenten sighed with relief.

"So, what's our mission, Tsunade-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, no missions, no trainings…you're free to do anything, but…the thing is, I am going to gi—" Tsunade started. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Tenten grunted as they heard 'no training'.

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto. Sakura gave him a bonk on the head.

"OUCH! What was that for, Sakura-chan!" asked Naruto.

"LISTEN FIRST!" Sakura screamed in his ears.

"EEEEEEK! OKAY!" shouted Naruto.

"AS I WAS SAYING! HEY! SHUT UP AND LISTEN DORKS!" shouted Tsunade irritated which caught everyone's attention and became silent.

"AHEM! Thank you! I am giving you a vacation! You Shinobis are working too hard and I do not want you to exhaust yourselves! You are all in your vintage of being free!" Tsunade said.

"A VACATION!" asked Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Ino, and Chouji. The others were just surprised to give out any reactions.

"Yes…yes! You will stay there as long as you want! I repeat, AS LONG AS YOU WANT! You do not need to bring anything! Except if you feel like bringing anything 'coz the place you are staying is already complete with things! If you feel like hanging out, you can always go safely and the place you are going to stay in is HUGE and it'll be ALL YOUR property! Do you understand!" asked Tsunade.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" said everyone. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino stayed silent.

"So we really don't need anything!" asked Ino.

"Yes! All you need is there!" Tsunade said.

"COOL!" said Kiba.

"Question!" said Naruto.

"What!" asked Tsunade irritated.

"When are we leaving!"

"Tomorrow!"

"YAY!" yelled Chouji.

"ME TOO! QUESTION! ARE WE THE ONLY ONE LEAVING!" asked Lee.

"…." said Tsunade.

"Uhm…Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura and Hinata.

"I think…no! You're not the only one going!" Tsunade said.

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura and Ino.

"Then who else are going?" asked Tenten.

"I have invited the Sand-siblings!" Tsunade said.

"Really! Cool!" said Kiba.

"I KNOW! I'M ALWAYS COOL!" Tsunade said proudly. Everyone went silent.

Tsunade finally cleared her throat, "Sorry about that…so yeah! You're leaving tomorrow 7:00 am at the Konoha Front Gates! DO NOT BE LATE!"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well…you are dismissed!" Tsunade said. Everyone bowed and left except for the Jounins teachers, "I need to talk to you Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai!" said Tsunade.

Kakashi cleared his throat however, without looking up from his book he spoke, "What is it that you need Tsunade-sama?"

"Put that damn book Kakashi and listen!" Tsunade said. Kakashi obeyed immediately afraid of being screwed up while the others sweat dropped.

"As I was saying…I need to talk to you!" Tsunade said.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!" Gai shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsunade said glaring at Gai murderously. Gai nodded obediently.

"I want to know how your team is going!" Tsunade continued, "Start! Kurenai!"

"Hai! Well…in my team…Kiba is the same in eternity with Akamaru, Shino is the usual silent one but talks when needed to, and Hinata has improved a lot…even her damn stupid stuttering conundrums…she has Kiba's second-interest unto her and still admiring or more likely in love with the Kyuubi boy…." Kurenai said.

"Okay…. Next!" Tsunade said.

"Well in my team…Shikamaru is the usual lazy-ass genius…who stares off to space. Chouji is the usual any-food-eater-pig and always have chips with him…and Ino well as usual, bossy, beating-the-crap-out-of-Shikamaru, interrogator, loud-mouth, too girlish, given up on Uchiha, and what surprises me was that she gains a lot of attention from Shikamaru lately…and seems to like Shikamaru!" Asuma said.

"Ah! Hehe! Okay! Next!" Tsunade said.

"Hm…oh well my team? What about it? Nothing much…Naruto is over Sakura and hangs out more often with Hinata, still idiotic, friendly, stupid, fool, moron, and loud-mouth. Sasuke is well…still the silent one. Sakura well…still smart, wide-forehead, healer, is over Sasuke, still flat-chested but grown up lately than before…." Kakashi said.

"BAKAYAROU, you're a stupid ass-hole! Next!" Tsunade said annoyingly. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai glared at Kakashi who just grinned behind his mask.

"IS IT MY TURN! WELL, IN MY TEAM…IT'S REALLY AWESOME! LEE, MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE STUDENT IS ALWAYS WORKING HARD, OBEDIENT, HASN'T GOTTEN OVER SAKURA BUT LOOKS LIKE A MORON, LOUD-MOUTH LIKE ME, HANDSOME LIKE ME, DILLIGENT, AND INTELLIGENT!" Gai said.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Tsunade sweat dropped, "Gai…what about your other students?"

"MY OTHER STUDENTS! DO I HAVE ANYMORE? OH! I SEE! NEJI AND TENTEN! WELL, NEJI ALWAYS WANT TO TRAIN WITH TENTEN! I OFTEN NOTICE HIM STARING AT SPACE OVER TENTEN WHICH TENTEN NEVER NOTICES! I THINK NEJI; MY PRODIGY HAS GROWN TOO FOND OF OUR CHOCOLATE! DON'T YOU THINK SO?" Gai paused and looked at the others.

Tsunade nodded along with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, "That's true…even the Hyuuga treats Tenten differently which is unnoticeable for Tenten…." said Kurenai. Asuma and Kakashi agreed.

"Now, now! What about our Tenten!" Tsunade said impatiently.

"OH! WHAT ABOUT HER? SHE'S REALLY HARD-WORKING, KIND, NICE, PATIENT BUT ALSO SCARY, KILLER, SADISTIC! HAS EFFECT ON MY PRODIGY! MY DEAR STUDENTS ARE REALLY STRONG AND SMART!" Gai exclaimed happily.

The others sighed, "Yah, yah…whatever!"

Tsunade then chuckled, "I think that it was really a good idea giving them a vacation huh?"

Asuma smiled, "Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"Not to mention LOVE is in the air!" a voice said; it was Shizune with Tonton in her arms.

"Wonder what will happen with them!" said Kurenai laughing.

"What about us, Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"Y'know…do we get any vacation too?" Kakashi asked like a little boy.

Tsunade twitched madly, "I say…you decide! If you have no work to do or if you aren't busy, you may go!"

The other Jounins cheered, "YOSH! THANK YOU TSUNADE-SAMA!" exclaimed Gai and Kakashi.

"Uh-huh! Now, just go! I have other things to do!" Tsunade said.

"What about the place?" asked Kurenai.

"What place?" asked Shizune.

"The hotel! And what about the rooms!" said Asuma.

"I'll give you the map! The rooms…you can just decide them! The hotels your students and you are going to stay are different!" Tsunade said.

"HUH?" asked the Jounin masters.

"It's separated! You'll know in the map! It was decided since!" Tsunade said annoyingly, "JUST GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" she yelled.

The Jounin masters and Shizune covered their ears, "HAI! Tsunade-sama!" they went off except for Shizune.

Shizune turned to Tsunade and handed her Tonton, "I think it was really worth it!"

Tsunade smiled and took Tonton, "Yes it was! Right, Tonton?"

Tonton smiled, "OINK!"

* * *

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai were outside the Hokage's tower standing all around.

Ino stretched, "What a good day!"

Sakura snorted, "You call this a good day, Ino-pig!"

Ino glared, "Yes Forehead-girl!"

"It's snowing for goodness sake!" Sakura snarled.

"What? You got a problem with that!" snarled Ino back.

"What? Hell, no!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

The others just sighed as they watched Ino and Sakura argue.

"S-Sakura-chan! I-Ino-chan! Please stop!" Hinata said trying to stop Sakura and Ino.

"What now!" Ino and Sakura yelled turning to Hinata.

Hinata fumed suddenly, "WHAT NOW! NOTHING!"

"Then what!" Sakura said.

"Shut up Forehead-girl!" Hinata hissed.

Everyone except Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were surprised of Hinata's sudden change.

Tenten sighed, "Not again…!"

They watched as Ino, Hinata, and Sakura fight.

"I've never seen Hinata-chan like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's normal…." Tenten said.

"NORMAL!" exclaimed Kiba.

"It happens a lot!" Tenten said.

"How'll you stop them?" asked Chouji eating his chips.

Tenten shrugged, "Dunno…."

"You dunno!" exclaimed Naruto and Kiba.

Tenten sighed, "Alright…. I'll REGRET of doing this, but…no choice!"

"Okay…."

"HARUNO SAKURA! YAMANAKA INO! HYUUGA HINATA! LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Tenten shouted breaking the three girls' fight.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata lit up, "REALLY!" they shouted.

Tenten smiled innocently, "No!"

"HA!"

"B-but I thought!" said Sakura.

"I-I thought someone just said 'LET'S GO SHOPPING!'" said Ino.

"I heard that too!" said Hinata.

"OH NO! It was probably your imagination!" Tenten said trying to cover up things.

"I guess…! Let's just go somewhere today!" Sakura said.

Tenten sighed in relief, "Okay…."

The guys sweat dropped but they thank Tenten for stopping the fight before it could get worse.

"BUT WHERE!" asked Ino loudly.

"What about…the park!" said Hinata happily.

On the other side of the boys, "I didn't know Hinata-chan can change easily…geeeeeeeeezzzzzz she seems scary!" Naruto whispered to the other guys.

"And I didn't think of Tenten-san stopping their fight that easy just by saying the word 'shopping'!" Kiba whispered back.

At the girls, "I would really prefer that!" Tenten said.

"Okie!" Sakura and Ino said and turned towards the guys.

"HEY! Do you want to go with us to the park!" they asked in unison.

"For what?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"You know…for our last day in here! In Konoha!" exclaimed Ino.

"Sure!" said Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto.

"What about you guys?" asked Sakura turning to Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hn…troublesome but I guess…I'll go." Shikamaru said.

"Hn…." said Neji and Sasuke.

"Okie! We'll take your answers as 'yes'!" Sakura and Ino said and motioned for Tenten and Hinata to come over.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"We're going to the park with them!" Ino said pointing at the boys.

"I-I-I s-see!" Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah! Aren't they nice?"

"Yeah…right…." Tenten commented dryly.

"What? Is it THAT bad to be with them!" asked Sakura.

"Pft…the keyword is THAT…!" Tenten said.

"You mean you expected them to say no?" asked Ino.

"Whatever!" Tenten said as she and the other girls headed to the park.

The guys looked confused but decided to ignore the fact and followed the girls to the park. When they were there, everyone sat under a huge tree.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hiya everyone! Hope you like this chappie! I know it's kind of weird but it's cut! The next chappie will be about the park and details before they will leave. About the 'Kuchiyose: Henge', it sucks but deal with it! I invented it that's why…. By the way, sorry for the late update and about the pairings, it's decided; I know there are a lot of them but hope you like it. I'll update as soon as possible as I can! Thanks for the review everyone!

**Don't Forget To REVIEW Please!

* * *

**

-Blossoms of Spring-

* * *


	4. The Park & Abnormal Form of 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I really wish…If ever I owned it…**

**Summary: **The Naruto gang is contented with their lives; it was perfect and their village is totally at peace. Almost all of them have changed and differs, but their teams never changed. But what happens when they got a vacation and along with the Sand-Nins? Will their lives be change into better ways or will it not? **Chaos occurs**!

**Pairings (actual):** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, requests accepted….

**Pairings (Temporarily): **SasuTen, GaaSaku

**Triangle Pairings (possible):** SasuTenNeji, HinaNaruSaku, KibaSakuSasu, ShinoTenNeji, GaaSakuSasu, GaaTenNeji, InoShikaTem, KanTenNeji, KibaHinaNaru

**Square Pairings (most of friendships):** SasuTenNejiGaa, GaaSakuSasuKiba, InoShikaSakuTem

**Pentagon Pairings:** SasuGaaSakuOCKiba

**Hexagon Pairings: **SasuShinoGaaTenNejiKan

**Request Pairing(s):** KakaKure

**(Added) Homosexual Pairing:** GAI and LEE (-.-;)

**Keys:** "talking", _'thoughts'

* * *

_

**Changes of Life

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Park and Abnormal-Form of 20 Questions…**

Everyone sat under a huge tree and relaxed.

Sakura was sitting under the tree beside Ino and Hinata. Tenten was above them on one of the branches. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were also on branches and the rest were under. Lee and Chouji were playing with the squirrels, Shino was taming his bugs, and Naruto and Kiba were playing with Akamaru.

Ino suddenly yawned, "I'm bored! Let's play something!"

"Yeah…." Sakura agreed.

Hinata just smiled.

Tenten scoffed, "What game?"

"What about…hmm…20 questions!" Ino suggested.

Tenten shrugged.

Sakura smiled.

Hinata nodded.

The guys were all clueless except Naruto and Kiba.

"What are 20 questions?" asked Chouji while munching chips.

"It's a game!" Naruto said.

"What kind, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Y'know, it's pretty obvious…20 Questions!" Tenten pointed in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

"I-It's about asking 20 questions on each person." said Hinata.

"That's going to take long…." said Shino.

"I agree…." said Neji emotionlessly.

"Yeah…then hmm…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…. 11. 11…9 remainder 3." Tenten said.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"We all should have 9 questions each…." Tenten stated.

"WHAT ABOUT THE REMAINDER!" asked Lee.

"That will be later…let's just start for 9 questions first." Tenten said.

"That's a great idea, Ten-chan!" Ino said.

"Okay! Then, let's start!" Sakura said.

"Who'll go first?" asked Hinata.

"ME!" said Naruto.

"How?" asked Chouji.

"Use my kunai!" Tenten said.

"Cool! Okay!" Naruto said.

He spun the kunai and it landed on Hinata.

"Okay! Hinata…first what's your whole name?" asked Naruto dumbly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata…." Hinata said.

"Second, how old are you?" asked Naruto.

"A-Ano…14 years old." Hinata answered.

"We're the same! Third, do you like ramen?"

"Ah…y-yes!"

"Fourth, can you write?"

"Of-of course!"

"Fifth, what's your favorite color?"

"Ah…vio-violet."

"Sixth, did you go to kindergarten?"

"Yes…."

"Seventh, do you like oranges?"

"Not…that much!"

"Eight…do you sing?"

"Uhm…yes but rarely…."

"Hmm…okay, last! Ninth, do I look cute?"

"A-ano… so-sono…of-of course?"

Everyone sighed in annoyance.

"YAY! Hinata-chan thinks I'm cute!" Naruto jumped happily.

"Naruto…it was an unsure answer….And your questions were really…uh…insane!" Sakura said irritated.

"I agree! Anyways, who's next?" asked Ino.

"I'LL GO!" Lee exclaimed.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay……………….." said Ino.

Lee spun the kunai and it landed on Sakura.

"SAKURA-SAN! MY LOVELY BETHROTHED―" Lee was cut off.

"I AM NOT YOUR BETHROTHED DAMN IT!" Sakura exploded like a volcano.

"O-Okay!" Lee said.

Sakura calmed down and everyone sweat dropped.

"First question! Do you like me!" Lee asked.

"No." Sakura said simply.

"Uh…second, will you go out with me!"

"No, for heaven's sake!"

"Third, am I worthy enough for you!"

"No!"

"Fourth, do you like green!"

"No!"

"Fifth, what is your favorite color!"

Ino laughed, "Isn't it obvious! It's pink!"

Sakura glared at Ino, "Shut up Ino-pig!"

And Ino immediately shut her mouth in proper manners.

"Okay! PINK, RIGHT? Sixth, do I look handsome!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You look incredibly unique! You look like a swimming green cow! You look worst than an Alien! A monster is even more handsome than you! Orochimaru is cooler than you! You look like you're wearing a stupid green nasty swimming overly-tight spandex that's uglier than a spooky porky costume for babies!" Sakura said quickly, but enough for everyone to understand.

Naruto and Kiba burst out in laughter.

Hinata and Tenten snickered.

Ino laughed hysterically.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shino sweat dropped.

Shikamaru whistled off into the air.

Chouji continued to eat his chips.

Lee was in a verge of tears.

"Se-seventh…do you eat?"

"For hell's sake, YES!"

"Ei-eight…why are you all pink?"

"WTF! I WAS BORN LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!"

"O-okay! Ninth…-sniff- -sob-!"

"STOP YOUR FUCKING DRAMA AND CONTINUE!"

"HAI! WILL YOU BE WITH ME TILL THE END OF THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

"NNNNNO! CRAP NO! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE WITH YOU!" Sakura ended with her Inner-Sakura emerging.

And now, Lee started to burst into tears.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Then, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata (yes, Hinata), Chouji, Shikamaru laughed hysterically.

Sakura laughed maniacally like an insane person while pointing an accusing finger at Lee.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino sweat dropped.

Lee finally fell unconscious on the ground from losing too many tears.

Everyone restrained their normal postures.

"So? Who's next?" asked Tenten.

"ME!" Ino exclaimed.

"Go on!" Tenten said.

"Okie!" and Ino spun the kunai.

It landed on Tenten herself.

"Shit…." cursed Tenten.

"He-he! First, why don't you use make-ups?" asked Ino.

"'Cause I hate them…." simply answered Tenten.

"Second, why?"

"Because they stink, they're useless, helpless, hopeless, and nonsense. I'm fine with my natural self!"

"Uh…okay! Third, do I look extremely pretty?"

"Huh? What kind of crappy question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"…. Oh yes! The most beautiful person in the whole living world of dinosaurs!"

Ino blinked.

Sakura burst out in laughter.

Hinata giggled.

Naruto and Kiba laughed even worst than Sakura.

Shikamaru snickered.

Neji and Sasuke smirked.

Shino and Chouji nodded.

Lee…was unconscious.

Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Dinosaurs are dead…." Ino said confusingly.

"Of course and that's why it has to have a meaning!" Tenten said.

Ino gritted her teeth as realization dawned to her and pouted, "Tenten-chan!"

"Yes ma'am? What's the theme for today?" mocked Tenten.

"ARGH!" Ino exploded.

"Ino-chan? Are ya alright?" asked Tenten mockingly.

"….." said Ino.

"Okay! Let's continue, shall we?" asked Tenten smiling.

Ino huffed, "Fine! Fourth, what's your favorite outing?"

"Mourning for someone's death! Funeral!" Tenten answered happily.

Ino blinked, "What?"

Everyone shivered at what Tenten said.

"I told ya!" Tenten said.

Ino nodded slowly, "Okay…fifth, what's your hobby?"

"Hobby? Blackmailing!"

"Cool! Teach me someday too!" said Ino.

"Sure!" said Tenten.

Sakura and Hinata joined, "Me too!"

The guys gulped.

"Anyway, sixth, uh…why do you put your hair in a bun or buns?"

"Because my hair gets in the way."

"Seventh, how long is your hair?"

"I don't know and I don't care…."

"Ugh…fine! Eight," Ino suddenly saw something or rather, somebody and became out of her mind, "are you poor?"

"What?"

"Are you poor?"

"What?"

"Are you poor!"

"I heard that, but what!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Er…I think you know the answer to that!"

"Yes! You are not poor!"

"Exactly! Continue!"

"Uh…ninth, how many moths do you own!"

"What!"

"Are you deaf!"

"No! I perfectly heard you but, why would I own moths!"

"You don't?"

"Duh!"

"Okay! We're done!" Ino said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ino-chan…I think…you-you need he-help!" Hinata said.

"HUH? WHY?" Ino yelled like Lee.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! A RED-HEAD SPOOKY MONSTER!" Ino freaked out while running around in circles.

"WHAT!" asked Sakura.

"AAAAAHHHH! A FOUR SPIKY-PIGTAILED BLOND SLUG!" Ino freaked out.

"HUH!" asked Naruto.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! A STYLIST IN DIFFERENT UGLY MAKE-UP!" Ino continues to freak out.

Sakura scratched her head and was about to speak, but then, she saw some figures and passed out.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata panicked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino continued.

"What's happening!" asked Naruto and Kiba.

"Er…I think it's because of them…!" Tenten said pointing to three trios.

Hinata fainted.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"They eventually need help…." Tenten muttered.

And then, everyone turned to the Sand Siblings, except for Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Lee.

"Hi Temari!" Tenten greeted.

Temari waved at Tenten happily, "Yo, Tenten!"

Gaara and Kankurou nodded in acknowledgement.

Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba waved.

Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke nodded also.

The Sand Siblings looked down at the four unconscious people.

"What happened to them?" asked Kankurou.

"Dunno…." Temari said crouching and poking Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Are they dead?" asked Gaara emotionlessly.

Tenten shook her head, "No!"

"They're just…y'know! Surprised to see you!" Naruto said.

"Okay…." Temari and Kankurou said.

Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke were generally having an extreme-to-the-max glaring contest.

Temari, Tenten, and Kankurou sighed, "Oh…well."

Naruto and Kiba mimicked the heartthrobs.

Chouji continued to munch his chips.

Shikamaru yawned and fell asleep, obviously, envying Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Lee.

And that is what happened….

Let us pray for our beloved Shinobis.

* * *

At the Sound…

Orochimaru sneezed and scratched his pointed nose, "Is someone talking about me?"

Kabuto emerged in the room to save his master only to see Orochimaru in a hot-pink fluffy mid-thigh dress with matching pink bonnet and ballerina shoes, "Oro―AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY INNOCENT, YOUTHFUL EYES!" he freaked out and fainted.

Orochimaru blinked and saw a very pale Kabuto lying on the floor by his doorstep.

"KABUTO-CHAN! MY DEAR ASSISSTANT! WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted dramatically with imaginary flowing tears by his bony cheeks.

And the Soap Opera in the Village of Sound started…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think of this chapter, huh! Tell me! I hope you like it and don't worry, there will be more chaos! And romances of course! Aren't you happy that I updated? Oh, and the game of 20 Questions will continue but not in next chapter! In the next chapter, I think, there will be more humor! I'll try my best! I'm not really the humorous-type but, I hope you'll deal with it! Anyway, I added something at the top. I added KakaKure and GaiLee! BWAHAHAHAHA! All the pairings are decided but if you want other requests, feel free to tell me! Excuse me for my mistakes also, and thank you very much for your reviews!

**Don't Forget To REVIEW Please!

* * *

**

-Blossoms of Spring-

* * *


End file.
